NCIS San Diego
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: When the body of a Naval officer under investigation by NCIS:LA is found near Camp Pendelton marine base,two members of the team travel to San Diego and must join forces with NCIS: San Diego to solve the case.
1. NCIS SAN DIEGO

**A/N:**_ This is a story that was stewing around in my head since they mentioned in an NCIS episode, or maybe a NCIS:LA episode, that there was a NCIS in San Diego. Being a somewhat native of that beautiful city(born on the east coast but,living in SD since 11 months old), I decided to create this story. Using sort of the same set up as they did when introducing NCIS:LA to audiences, I will be introducing NCIS: San Diego(SD), by having two team members from NCIS: LA go to San Diego to help solve a case. And who might these members be? The answer is ,operational psychologist Nate Getz and Junior Special agent Kensi Blye. I wanted to post this list of characters/the actors who would portray them so you can have a clue of what they'd look like, and to see if anyone would be interested in reading a story like this. I've got the whole story written out in my head, I just have to put pen to paper, so to speak,but I figured I'd check for interest first and see if anyone had any suggestions for the story and or for cast members, before I officially start it. So take a look and please let me know what you think._

**-Pessi. Rom**

**NCIS :** _San Diego_

Summary : When the body of a Naval officer under investigation by NCIS:LA is found near Camp Pendelton marine base,two members of the team travel to San Diego and must join forces with NCIS: San Diego to solve the case.

**Character/Cast list:**

_Matthew Pike(Pike)-_ Senior field agent 30( played by Tahmoh Penikett)

_Taniya Lee-James(TJ)_- Special agent 24, Japanese/British descent (played by Dichen Lachman)

_Jason Pico(Jay)-_ Junior field agent 23 (played by Enver Gjokaj)

_Sue Camino(Cam)- _NCIS special agent/team leader 34 divorced three years.(played by Eva Mendes)

_Billy Edwards- _Tech guy, from computers to field gadgets(played by Peter Sarsgaard)

Dr. Kaitlin(Kat) Langford: 23 forensic specialist/anthropologist/medical examiner(Played by Natalie Portman)

Director Vance: director of NCIS pops in now and then from WA D.C

**Secondary Cast :**

_Ana Camino-_ 14 ,daughter of Cam(played by young Selena Gomez)

_Beth Lee-James_ - 20 younger sister of TJ, (played by Grace Park)

* * *

**A/N:** _So that's the tentative character/cast list, if you do not recognize some of the actors names, the main six are the people pictured in my avatar,or you can check all of them out on the imdb website, I'd appreciate some feedback, otherwise I'll put this away and post it at a later time, after I've finished some of my other stories, so please let me know if you're interested, even if its just a simple "yes" or "no", thanks._

**-Pessi. Rom**


	2. PROLOGUE

**A/N:**_ So this is my first type of story like this, I've created new characters in the past, but never a full team like this, at least not for my fanfiction work, I will be playing a lot of things by ear since much isn't known about NCIS in San Diego, but all the locations are going to be real places with the exception of the location of the NCIS office, which I've made up. So this is the prologue, as the story progresses you'll learn more about the SD team and their individual life's, this is basically the set up to the story,enjoy  
_

**-Pessi. Rom**

**Thanks to: **NcisLAgirl and CrazySkittles for voicing your interest in reading this story I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the prologue. Also thanks to those who've added this or me to an alert list I appreciate that as well.

**NCIS :** _San Diego_

**Summary :** _When the body of a Naval officer under investigation by NCIS:LA is found near Camp Pendelton marine base,two members of the team travel to San Diego and must join forces with NCIS: San Diego to solve the case._

**Prologue**

_Las Pulgas road, San Diego 7:00 pm_

A man stood smoking next to his car on the side of the road, suddenly another car pulled up, and another man got out of the car and walked toward the first man.

''Thanks for meeting me man.'' The first man said.

''You shouldn't have come Chris.'' The second man said.

''Where else was I supposed to go?'' The first man, Chris, said.

'' I dunno,but you shouldn't have come here,its not safe. '' The second man said.

'' Can you help me or not?'' Chris said shuffling his feet.

'' I'll get you the money meet me here in four hours, I have to get back on duty. After I get you the money we're square,you can't contact me again.'' the second man said, and started to walk away.

''Jake?'' Chris said, and the second man, Jake, stopped and turned to face Chris.

''Yeah?'' Jake said.

''Thanks.'' Chris said. Jake just nodded then continued walking back to his car, getting in and driving away.

Chris pulled out another cigarette, lit it, before continuing to smoke. suddenly he heard footsteps approaching him.

''That was fast I thought you said four hours.'' Chris said, then turned to face the figure.

''Whoa man, I don't want any trouble...what are you doing, stop, don't!'' Chris yelled out as a silenced shot rang out, then another. Chris fell to the ground, lying there bleeding as a puddle of blood started to form around him.

"It's done." He heard a voice say. Chris coughed up blood, then breathed his last breath.

The man then placed his gun back in his pocket then casually strolled down the dark road.

* * *

_A week later 9:30 am NCIS Building Downtown San Diego_

"Kat?" Junior field agent Jason Pico said walking into the forensics lab.

"Hey, Jay whats up?" Dr. Kaitlin Langford, medical examiner and forensics specialist said.

"Cam sent me down, a body was found in a ditch on Las Pulgas road, near camp Pendleton." Jay said.

"They bringing it in?" Kat asked.

" She wants you on scene, the body's started to decay." Jay said cringing.

" Ok, I'll grab my gear and meet you there." Kat said.

_Crime Scene_

" Thirty year old Caucasian male, two shots to the chest." Kat said observing the body.

"Cause of death?" Special Agent Sue(Cam) Camino, team leader, asked.

" I'd say the two shots to the chest." Matt Pike, senior field agent said.

" Way to state the obvious, Pike." Special agent Taniya Lee-James said shaking her head at her partner.

" He probably bled out, and judging from the wounds, I'd say slowly." Kat said working meticulously in examining the remains and ignoring the chatter between the agents.

"Any idea who he is yet?" Cam asked.

" Just got a hit on his finger prints, petty officer Christopher Lake. Billy's running his records now." Jay said looking at a portable fingerprint scanner, it only gave them so much information, so their tech guy was finding out more.

"Cam." Cam said when the phone rang.

"Hey, it's Billy." Computer genius and tech guy, Billy Edwards said.

"That was fast, what did you find?" Cam said, watching as Kat finished her examination and was having them prepare the body for transport.

"Turns out there's a bolo on your body, petty officer Lake was under investigation." Billy.

"Really, by who, don't tell me we're going to have to fight for jurisdiction on this." Cam said.

"Not exactly, it's us , we'll the LA branch, OSP." Billy said.

" Thanks Billy, we'll be heading back soon, I'll need you to set up a conference call." Cam said.

"On it Cam." Billy said, then they hung up.

"What's up?" Pike asked.

"That was Billy. seems we might have a jurisdiction issue. I'm heading back to the office with TJ, I need you and Jay to question the people who found the body, make sure they didn't mess with the crime scene.

" Sure thing." Pike said.

* * *

Los Angeles NCIS OSP

"Where is everybody?" Kensi said spotting Nate as he was walking toward the steps.

" Hetty wants everybody upstairs, there's a break in the Lake case." Nate said.

" He's been off the radar for a month, where did they find him." Kensi asked

" Heard it was San Diego, Hetty's conferencing with them now." Nate said. They walked up the stairs and into the operations room.

"Nice for you to join us Mr. Getz, Ms. Blye, now that the whole team is here, we can start. Go ahead Cam." Hetty said as the two entered. There was a Hispanic brunette on the screen, she looked to be in her early thirty's.

" So what can you tell us about Petty officer Lake?" The woman, Cam, asked, there was a younger woman next to her, she had Asian features and looked to be in her early twenty's .

" He was wanted in the vicious stabbing and murder, of petty officer Lacey Meade, his girlfriend. We found evidence that proved he was guilty , but he disappeared before we could make an arrest." Sam said.

" Do you have him in custody, he's s methodological liar, very dangerous, his past, and the nature of the killing was proof of that." Nate said, he'd observed the officer when Callen had interrogated him.

"I'm afraid that wont be a problem, he was found in a ditch early this morning by a group of drunk college students. Our medical examiner says he's been dead at least a week." Cam said.

" Cause of death?" Callen asked.

" Two shots to the chest, the body was moved, but we found evidence not too far from the dump site, that suggest that he bled out." The woman standing next to Cam said.

" Given his shady past, it's not surprising someone took him out." Sam said.

" So how do you want to do this Hetty?" Cam asked.

"Obviously there's the issue of it being our case, but being in your jurisdiction. Perhaps a compromise?" Hetty said.

"Joint investigation?" Cam asked.

"I'm afraid, I can't spare my whole team, my senior agents are in the middle of an important month long undercover op, but I can lend you our operational psychologist. Nate has studied this case extensively and his knowledge of Lake may give you insight into who may have murdered him. I will send our junior field agent as well, Kensi also worked extensively on the case and is familiar with camp Pendelton." Hetty said.

"Agreed." Cam said.

"Good." Hetty said, then they ended the call. Hetty turned and faced her agents.

"Do I really have to go." Kensi said.

"Yes, I'm sure it'll only be for a couple of days." Hetty said.

"I'm sure a road trip with Nate wont be that bad." Callen said with a smirk.

"I dunno about that, it is Nate." Sam said teasing.

"You guys do realize that I'm still in the room." Nate said,but he knew the team was just teasing.

"That's enough, don't you people have work to do?" Hetty said, signaling that they were dismissed and should resume whatever work related stuff they were doing before she called them in.

" We leave tonight, be ready by seven, its the best time to avoid traffic on the 405 to San Diego." Kensi said turning to Nate, she then left the room.

_NCIS Building Downtown San Diego_

"So we're sharing jurisdiction ?" Pike said, walking.

"Yep." TJ said.

"Crime scene secure?" Cam asked Pike .

"Yeah, and Kat's downstairs examining the body." Pike said.

"Good, the two from LA will be coming in tomorrow, till then we'll see what we can learn from the forensic evidence." Cam said.

* * *

**A/N:** _So that's the prologue let me know what you think, the next chapter the NCISLA team officially meets the San Diego team, and there will be more information about the SD team, personality's relationships and appearances, if you haven't checked it out already, my profile pick is the primary six cast members,anywho thanks for reading a review/suggestions/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.  
_

**-Pessi. Rom**


	3. LA Meets SD

**A/N:**_ Sorry it's taken me so long to write/post this,but things have been really busy after I posted the last chapter, I still wont be able to update this as frequently as I would like,but I figured I should give y'all at least one chapter, and with Nate gone from the show for who knows how long,I'm sure y'all could use some Nate/Kensi interaction even if its only in writing, so here's the first chapter,enjoy.  
_

**-Pessi. Rom**

**Thanks to:** _PurpleOrchid85,NcisLAgirl and CrazySkittles for reviewing the prologue I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the first chapter. Also thanks to those who've added this, or me, to an alert list I appreciate that as well._

**NCIS :** _San Diego_

**Summary :** _When the body of a Naval officer under investigation by NCIS:LA is found near Camp Pendelton marine base,two members of the team travel to San Diego and must join forces with NCIS: San Diego to solve the case._

**Chapter One: **_LA meets SD_

_Holiday Inn ,Downtown San Diego 8:30am_

Nate turned when be heard the click of the hotel room door being unlocked.

"You ready to go?" Kensi asked walking into the room, two steaming paper cups of coffee in her hands, their room came with coffee maker,but the vending machine was faster and they had to go meet the SD team.

"Yeah. Thanks." Nate said when she handed him one of the steaming cups.

"You're welcome." Kensi said, then proceeded to lead the way toward their rental. Kensi's car was in the shop, and there was no way she was gonna let Nate drive, so Hetty had rented them a car,with a warning about recklessness of course, which was for the most part aimed at Kensi.

They'd arrived in downtown San Diego at 9:30pm the previous night. Despite teasing from Callen and Sam about being stuck in a car with the psychologist for two and a half hours, Nate was a pretty good passenger.

They had small talk the first hour, while also listening to the radio, then Nate had fallen asleep soon after they reached Orange County. Kensi almost didn't want to wake him when they'd arrived, because he looked so peaceful.

She knew he worked just as hard as the rest of the team, and that another reason Hetty might have sent him for the joint investigation was so he could get out of the office away from the chaos of LA, and use his skills in a different setting, he certainly deserved the opportunity.

They'd arrived at their hotel to find an error in the computing system had caused the booking away of one of their rooms and the hotel was full for the night. It was summer and San Diego was ripe with tourists.

Nate had immediately offered to take the floor,but Kensi had said it wasn't a big deal, that they were mature adults, and that they could share the bed for one night, as the next day, the hotel assured another room would open up.

_"As long as you don't sleep on the right,it's all good." _Kensi had said referring to her favorite side of the bed.

_"Fine with me...I like the left."_ Nate had said as he placed his small suitcase and gym bag into the closet.

They drove about four blocks till they reached the building that housed NCIS.

* * *

**Downtown Naval Building : **_NCIS Department 9am_

"Can I help you?" The receptionist in the front lobby of the building asked.

"Special Agent Kensi Blye, Nate Getz, we're here to see Sue Camino." Kensi said flashing her badge. The women picked up her phone,talked to someone, then hung up before turning her attention back to Nate and Kensi.

" Someone will be right down to get you." The receptionist said. And a few minutes later , a man who looked to be in his early to mid twenty's with brown eyes and dark brown hair walked up to them.

"Are you the agents from Los Angeles?" The man asked.

"Yes,Kensi Blye." Kensi said sticking out her hands.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jason Pico,but everyone calls me Jay." Jay said shaking her hand.

"Nate Getz." Nate said, when Jay turned to face him.

"The rest of the team is waiting upstairs." Jay said then lead the way toward a set of elevators.

They entered the elevator and went up four floors. They exited the elevator to enter a room not that unlike the first floor of their OPS in LA. They made their way pass a couple of offices and down a hallway to a medium sized back room. It was like a smaller version of their operations room. A screen was on with a picture of the deceased petty officer as well as other relevant facts to the case.

There was a Hispanic women, who Hetty had referred to as Cam during the video conference the day before, standing next to the screen, next to her was the young women with the Asian features, and sitting in a chair was a man who appeared to be in his 30's , next to him was another man who had a laptop in his lap, he also had a head set on.

"Cam, the agents from LA are here." Jay said as they walked into the room. Cam and the rest of the team turned to face the visiting newcomers.

"Welcome to San Diego agent Blye,Dr. Getz, I'm Cam, team leader. You've met Jay, our junior agent, I'll let the rest of the team introduce themselves." Cam said shaking their hands, she had a no nonsense get down to business attitude about her, and Nate could tell that she had been very focused before they entered the room.

" Special agent Taniya Lee-James, TJ is fine." TJ said shaking Nate and Kensi's hands, and flashing them both a smile.

" Senior field agent,after Cam of course, Matthew Pike...ladies call me agent Pike." Pike said shaking their hands, holding Kensi's a bit longer.

"He wishes." TJ said, under her breath and used to her partner.

"And of course , last but not least,there's Billy." Cam said getting Billy's attention and ignoring TJ's comment.

"Oh, sorry, I was multi-tasking, Billy Edwards, resident geek at your service." Billy said taking off his headset and addressing the two.

"More like playing WOW." Pike said with a smirk, which earned him a glare from Billy, which Nate could tell from their body language was not hostile.

"Now, that we've made introductions,lets get to the case." Cam said, getting the team to refocus at the task at hand.

'' So this is what we've got so far on the petty officer.'' Cam said , then walked back over to the screen. She then proceeded to go over the scene and the report from the kids who'd found the body.

''Kat finished autopsying the body,and COD is a gun shot to the heart, she's still processing the bullets. CSU didn't find anything at the scene, but the lack of blood suggest Lake was killed somewhere else and dumped on Las Pulgas rd. What can you tell me about his personal life Dr. Getz ?" Cam said turning away from the information on the screen and facing Nate.

"Nate, is fine." Nate said.

"Ok. Nate, what can you tell us?" Cam said.

"Well Lake grew up in the foster care system from the age of eight,Mother overdosed, father died in jail. He changed homes 16 times, before being placed with a family right here in San Diego at age 14. Stayed with them till he turned 18 and joined the navy." Nate said.

"Was he close to them?" Cam asked.

"There were no reports of incidence from the case worker, which suggests there was something unique about this home compared to the previous 15." Nate answered.

"Billy, pull up the address of Lake's last foster parents?" Cam said.

"Got it. Patricia and Ernie Watson, 3251 Alsacia st." Billy said.

"Pike, why don't you and Agent Blye interview the parents see if Lake had any contact with them while he was off the grid." Cam said.

"Don't let him drive." TJ said as Kensi and Pike left the room.

"I doubt she'd let him." Nate said with a smirk.

"Your partner too, huh." TJ said smirking right back at him.

"Is there anyone else in his file, that Lake would go to or confide in, any siblings, biological relatives he may still be in contact with." Cam asked bringing their attention back to the case,before Nate could comment again.

" Maybe one of his former foster siblings, but the list is extensive." Nate said.

"TJ has a background in profiling, she can help you compile a list of the siblings he would more likely still be close too, and that would be more likely to have the means to hide a fugitive." Cam said.

"We'll get started now." TJ said leading Nate out of the room and back toward the bull pen area.

"Jay, see if you can help Kat down in the lab." Cam said turning to the remaining agent in the room. When Jay exited the room she turned to Billy, after taking a moment to think.

" See if anyone from Lake's current life has been in the area, like the family of the woman he murdered, could be a revenge killing." Cam said.

"On it." Billy said starting to type on his laptop.

Cam continued to stare at the screen, she knew this guy was a murderer, but the person who'd killed him was also one, and she was determined to catch him or her, and Cam always did.

* * *

Camp Pendleton

"Where are you man, I came back you were gone,did you want my help or not, call me, sooner than later. " Jake said hanging up.

"No personal calls while on duty, get back to work Marine!" His sergeant said.

"Yes, sir!" Jake said, but he couldn't hold back the feeling that something was wrong, Chris had been scared, and he was never scared, he hoped whatever was going on, he didn't get pulled into it, cause trouble was known to follow anyone associated with his foster brother.

* * *

**A/N: **_So that's the first chapter, the next chapter will give more insight into the NCIS: SD, and the case will continue to develop, can't say when the next update will be, so just watch out for a new chapter, and for those reading "powerful emotions." I am currently working on a new chapter for that,but I can only work on it when I have free time, but hopefully I can have that finished and posted later this week, anywho thanks for reading as always reviews/suggestions/constructive criticism are greatly appreciated._

_**-Pessi. Rom**_


End file.
